In the above-mentioned parent patent application, a patient immobilizer and localizer was described which is suitable for image scanning and for positioning on a treatment table, such as a linear accelerator (LINAC). Various embodiments of the invention were described therein including an over-arm structure oriented in the quasi-sagittal plane of the patient which immobilizes the head by, for example, a dental impression with biasing straps to apply pressure on the upper teeth, an occipital form, various external molded forms, etc. Various types of graphic reference structures to index tomographic scanning through the patient with the immobilizer in place were described and various target and therapeutic beam localizing structures were described to align internal targets determined from scanning to the convergence or path of external beams or other probes or instruments to the patient's head, neck, and upper thorax regions.
In general, the system and method of the present invention is directed to further examples, embodiments, and improvements of the foregoing patent application. Further examples of patient immobilizer structures are given. A reference structure is shown which enables the repeat orientation and positioning of the head relative to the neck, spine, and upper thorax. Further examples of graphic reference structures for image scanning and target and beam localization structures for therapy or other interventions are described.